Shizuma has the best ideas
by A Nameless User
Summary: Amane is away at a race and Hikari misses her. Shizuma comes up with a way to cheer her up much to Amane's enjoyment. Rated M just to be safe, read "rated M but no sex". Just a fluffy one-shot.


Summary: Amane is away at a race and Hikari misses her. Shizuma comes up with a way to cheer her up much to Amane's enjoyment. Rated M just to be safe, read "rated M but no sex". Just a fluffy one-shot.

Disclaimer: "Strawberry Panic!" do not I own. Contains yuri (anime lesbian) relationships, mild sexting, and suggestive language.

Shizuma has the best ideas

The early-morning sunlight spilled through the window illuminating an anxious looking Amane Ohtori in a tank top and boxer-shorts. Despite the comfy mattress of the 4 star hotel room she was staying in Amane had found sleep last night neigh on impossible. Someone who didn't know Amane probably would attribute her stress to the race she had this afternoon. And even though she would be competing against Neliel (a girl a year older than Amane with long, wavy, sea-green hair and grey eyes) who was so good it was like she was a centaur, Amane didn't believe that was the reason for her stress. As anyone who knew her could tell you Amane never worried about her races. She didn't compete for the honor of her school or anything like that, she just did it because she truly enjoyed it.

No, no, Amane thought, the reason she was so tense was that she had been forced to spend last night apart from Hikari Konohana, her girlfriend, the love of her life, _her angel_. It had been one of the unforeseen side-effects of their relationship that whenever they were apart they absolutely ached for each other. Not that Amane was complaining of course, she go through hell and back for Hikari and do it gladly. It was just so hard to relax without Hikari.

Amane wished she could call Hikari and talk to her but she was in choir practice. Amane heaved a frustrated sigh, _Time for plan B_ she thought as she unlaced her fingers from the back of her head and reached for her cell-phone and ipod. Her foot ceased its restless tapping as she stretched her leg out from where it had been previously bent at the knee. She put her ear-buds in and started playing a recording she had of Hikari signing. At the same time she started flicking through the myriad of pictures she had of Hikari and of the two of them together.

Instantly Amane began to relax. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to ponder the same paradox that she always thought of when she relaxed in this method. See none of the pictures she had of Hikari were sexy. There were cute ones and beautiful ones but none that really turned Amane on. Because they were apart whenever Amane had races to attend she really wanted to have some sexy pictures of Hikari to keep her at least partially sated until she could return to her beloved. The problem was that Amane didn't know how comfortable Hikari would be with doing those kinds of activities.

This leads us to the aforementioned paradox. On the one hand Amane was Hikari's 'prince' and Amane would never ever do anything that made Hikari uncomfortable but on the other hand Amane and Hikari found each other immensely attractive, sexually and otherwise, and were in a committed relationship that had what could politely be called an overactive sexual component. They may not be as sexually active as Kaname and Momomi, who were like rabbits in heat all the time, but they were as equally sexually active as their best friends Shizuma Hanazono and Nagisa Aoi. In fact it had been Shizuma who first suggested to Amane that she try phone-sex with Hikari when she was away.

With her third sigh of the morning, this one of disappointment, Amane shut off her phone and ipod, stretched, showered, got dressed and otherwise prepared for the day. She was going to call Hikari after the race when she would be done with classes and hoped that by then she will have built up the metaphorical cojones to broach the idea of phone-sex with Hikari.

_Meanwhile back at Astrea Hill... _

Hikari was at a loss. After choir practice had let out Hikari had gone through her normal Amane-less routine. She had moped around in a lot of places, sighed a lot, pined for her lover, and was generally miserable. Once she tired of her angsty mood she decided to do something productive to try and distract herself, so she finished her homework, cleaned her and Amane's shared room, and it was still too early to call her beloved.

So she decided to return one of Shizuma's bras that she had found in Amane's drawer. See Amane and Shizuma were the same bra size, 36 D in case you were curious, and often borrowed each other's bras and forget to return them. While Nagisa and Hikari traded bras sometimes, they were both 34 Bs, they always remembered to return them to each other.

None of this was what was confounding Hikari.

While she was shifting through her girlfriend's bras Hikari had begun to think of Amane's breasts and all the things she loved about them, their softness and smoothness, their size and perkiness, and before she knew it she had turned herself on. So upon the discovery of one of Shizuma's bras she had decided to return it to her immediately in order to prevent herself from pleasuring herself. Its not that she was opposed to doing... _that, _her girlfriend was away so often it became almost a necessity, but it always left Hikari felling more empty than she did when she began.

On her way to giving Shizuma her bra back Hikari began to think of her girlfriend all alone with no one to distract her from her horniness. And Hikari, being the caring girl she is, began to try and come up with a plan to help her poor girlfriend alleviate her more carnal desires. Unfortunately Hikari was completely confounded.

Which of course explains her current consternation.

Hikari was so wrapped up with her problem that she barely noticed when she reached the greenhouse where she knew Shizuma and Nagisa would be. Because Amane was so busy with her races and Hikari with choir they, as _etoile_, established the "greenhouse-club" so they could have some help tending to, and arranging the flowers, of which Shizuma and Nagisa where the only members. Hikari assumed that they spent a majority of their time _ahem _uh... "fooling around" but they were extremely efficient and besides if she and Amane spent that much time alone together they probably would "do it" just as often.

Hikari knocked loudly on the greenhouse door saying "Its Hikari, can you unlock the door?" hoping to alert the couple before she barged in. She heard a few muffled gasps and then Nagisa's voice saying "One minute". She heard rapid footsteps coming to a halt on the other side of the door before the faint 'click' of the lock turning.

"Come in" Nagisa called. Hikari opened the door and saw Nagisa there with her tie askew, her shirt untucked, and her hair a mess. _Making out as usual I see_ Hikari thought with a small smile. "Hey" Nagisa said with a smile as she pulled Hikari in for a hug. Hikari relaxed into the hug, momentarily enjoying her friend's comfort.

"So what brings you around here?" Nagisa asked with her usual energy, tilting her head curiously to the side.

"Oh I wanted to return one of Shizuma's bras that Amane borrowed" Hikari said pulling said bra out of her purse.

"Thank you" Shizuma said calmly reaching over and plucking the bra out of Hikari's hand. Hikari briefly stiffened, Shizuma had approached so quietly that Hikari hadn't even noticed her presence. Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa's waist and smiled at Hikari. Hikari noticed that while Nagisa was messy Shizuma was spotless, with not a hair out of place.

Hikari debated about asking Shizuma for advice. She didn't want to drag her friends into her relationship problems but at the same time if anyone could give her advice about what to do it was Shizuma. While she weighed the pros and cons in her mind her friends caught on to her disquiet and Nagisa asked

"Hikari is anything wrong?"

"N-no" replied Hikari "Its just, I... I want to do something special for Amane, you know since were apart so often."

"What did you have in mind?" Shizuma asked, her mind already reeling with a mischievous plan to... _help_ her friend Amane.

"I-I don't know... maybe something s-s-sexy for her" Hikari said with a huge blush lighting up her face as she suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Oh Hikari you're so adorable" squealed Shizuma "don't you worry I have the perfect plan to help you" . Shizuma grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her to the back of the greenhouse.

"Um... that was kinda quick" Nagisa said as her right index finger scratched her right check and she sweet-dropped. She followed her girlfriend to the back of the greenhouse.

…

"Umm... Shizuma what are you doing?" asked Hikari after a few long moments of awkward silence. Shizuma had dragged Hikari to the middle of the greenhouse where they would be away from any prying eyes. Then she closed her eyes and started to nod to herself while Nagisa stared at her questioningly.

"I'm trying to put myself in Amane's shoes. You see me and Amane have very similar tastes. For example, while we know our girlfriends are far from innocent we still find the innocent look very appealing." said Shizuma has she used her thumbs and index fingers to frame Hikari.

"I got it!" exclaimed Shizuma, her right hand curling into a fist and being brought gently down to rest on her left palm in front of her.

"Okay first Hikari get on your knees" ordered Shizuma.

"Um... why?" questioned Hikari

"Just do as I say. Trust me." Shizuma said as she smiled. Hikari just shrugged and complied. She knew that Shizuma would never do anything to harm her.

Hikari got on her knees as Shizuma had ordered, her legs spread out. Shizuma sat down in front of her.

"Okay now take off your tie and unbutton your shirt down to your bellybutton." said Shizuma. Hikari hesitated but then she saw Nagisa on her knees behind Shizuma nodding encouragingly, mouthing 'good luck', and giving her a thumbs-up. With her friends encouragement Hikari did as she was told.

"Good. Now squeeze your upper-arms to your chest, thus pushing your breast up and out. Very good, now push your bottom lip out, like that yes, and place your right index finger on it. Great now with your left hand grab a fist-full of your skirt and hold it tightly. Awesome, okay last thing think of Amane in a way that turns you on so that your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are glazed over." Shizuma said getting Hikari ready for her picture.

"All right now hold it... perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Shizuma cheered as she took a picture of Hikari on Hikari's phone. Nagisa came over and helped Hikari pull herself together. While they were distracted Shizuma sent a quick text to Amane from her own phone then sent the picture of Hikari

from Hikari's phone to Amane with the caption 'I wanted to do something special for you and this was Shizuma's suggestion. I hope you love it ;)'

_Back at Amane's hotel room..._

Amane walked out of her shower nervously her sleep-attire from earlier already in place. _Come on! Just take a deep breath and do it already! _She mentally berated herself.

Amane grabbed her phone but before she could begin dialing Hikari's number she got a text from Shizuma. 'You're welcome ;)'. Amane was confused and was about to reply to Shizuma when she got another text this time from Hikari.

Amane opened the message... and lost all coherent thought. For inside the message was the single sexiest hing Amane had seen in her entire life. Amane's eyes glazed over, her cheeks flushed, her mouth began to salivate, her breathing became shallow, her nipples hardened, her heart started beating twice as fast, a warm, wet heat polled in her groin, and her knees went week.

All returning thoughts of thanking Shizuma were banished from her mind as she again began to dial Hikari's number, faster than she had ever dialed anyone's number ever before.

_Later that evening at Astrea Hill..._

Hikari smiled to herself as she walked back to her room. She had spent the rest of her day hanging out with Nagisa and Shizuma until Amane called. Hikari was still surprised by how forward she and Amane had been on their phone call, talking candidly about all the things they would like to do to each other. The phone call had left Hikari anxious for tomorrow when her girlfriend would finally return.

After the phone call Hikari had dinner with Nagisa, Shizuma not arriving till late and bringing dessert. When Nagisa asked her where she had been she had replied cryptically saying "I was on the phone."

After the meal Hikari left Nagisa and Shizuma's room to give the couple some private time. Hikari was so absorbed in her thought that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her. Suddenly Hikari felt a very familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and an equally familiar pair of soft breast press into her back.

Hikari gasped and spun around to find Amane standing behind her with a huge grin on her face.

"Amane!" Hikari shouted as she jumped into Amane's outstretched arms crushing their lips together with as much passion as she could muster. Amane kissed back with equal gusto their smooth, soft lips gliding over each other and their tongues gently massaging one another. Hikari's arms wrapped around Amane's neck her hands gripping her back. Amane grabbed Hikari's waist and, if possible, brought their bodies even closer together.

They broke apart panting, and rested their foreheads together. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"God I love you so much Hikari" Amane whispered.

"I love you too" Hikari replied, but then her face creased with confusion "Wait how did you get here so fast?"

"Oh I called Shizuma had she had her family's private helicopter come pick me up and drop me off here. There was no way in hell I was gonna be able to stay apart from you after you sent me that fantastic picture" Amane replied "and speaking of, where is Shizuma I feel as if I should thank her for her involvement."

"She and Nagisa are having some alone time" Hikari said with a slight blush.

"Oh well we can't let ourselves be outdone now can we" Amane said with a smirk. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started running towards their room.

A/N: First off I want to apologize for not posting in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. But beyond that as a writer I'm easily inspired to write I just need motivation to do so. With that in mind feel free, neigh encouraged, to request stories. Just leave a suggestion in the comments and if I know the anime/manga, cartoon, game, tv show, movie, etc. and support the couple I'll write you a story and give you a shout out in it.

I hope you enjoyed this story, please read and review. I might do another Amane x Hikari fic (a purely fluff one-shoot with plenty of sex) don't know for sure yet. Have a nice day :) !


End file.
